The components of an electronic device, for example, a housing of an electronic device and associated components, can include structures having features tailored to the specific purposes for which they are employed. The components can be configured to provide physical support or protection to other components of the electronic device, provide for thermal transmission, provide for airflow through or around the electronic device, or provide for any number of additional purposes. The components of the electronic device can be designed to provide a unique and pleasing look and feel for a user. Additionally, the components can be designed to optimize one or more dimensions of the device, such as an amount of active area of the device.
Recent advances in electronic devices have enabled high levels of performance. Existing components, structures, and methods of assembly for electronic devices, however, can limit the levels of performance of such devices. For example, traditional housings can limit the performance of an electronic device due to an inability to effectively distribute or reject heat generated by the electronic device to the surrounding environment. Similarly, traditional methods of device assembly can include features or components that inhibit device performance even when non-traditional housing structures are used. Further, traditional structures and methods used to assemble an electronic device can undesirably limit one or more dimensions of the device relative to the individual dimensions of each component. In this regard, further tailoring of components for electronic devices can provide additional or enhanced functionality, desired dimensions, and pleasing aesthetic features.